C'que tu peux être con!
by DamzellFran
Summary: Parce que Suède ne peux pas se contenter de taper sur Danemark pour le restant de ses jours... Noms humains utilisés, univers Gakuen, DenSu
1. Chapter 1

(/: Voici donc ma première fic à vie. Pas tappey! Je ne suis pas celle qui à inventé Hetalia, ni ces personnages, ni l'univers Gakuen. Enjoy!

Berwald: Suède

Mathias: Danemark :/)

KAPITEL 1.

-C'que tu peux être con!

Voilà des paroles qui pourraient très bien s'appliquer à la personne même qui les a dites : un danois se nommant Mathias Andersen. Ce blond était en fait bien plus con que l'autre blond, suédois cette fois-ci, binoclard répondant au nom de Berwald. Ce dernier avait de ces airs sérieux et difficile à approcher, mais l'autre était tellement tête en l'air qu'il ne remarquait jamais rien, et l'avait abordé sans y mettre de deuxième pensée.

-C'toi qu'est con!

-Eh bas moi au moins j'ai pas fait d'erreur là!

-Moi 'moins j'passe tout m'cours!

Et ainsi ils continuèrent de se lancer des injures l'un l'autre, comme à l'habitude. Ça n'était pas une nouvelle scène à laquelle assistaient leurs camarades de classe, relativement habitué à ce que les deux s'engueules. Aux yeux de certains c'était des ennemis jurés, pour d'autres des meilleurs amis qui s'entendaient tellement bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas cesser de s'obstiner surtout.

-Tu va voir Berwi, j'vais te planter encore une fois en course! Mais de 200m devant toi cette fois!

Oui, vous pouvez le dire, il se cherche des noises et se mérite tous les coups qu'il s'est déjà pris, ainsi que ceux à venir! Le suédois se contenta de grommeler en remontant ses lunettes, se plaçant à la ligne de départ. Mathias se plaça à son tour, trop décontracté aux goûts du binoclard, comme d'habitude. Le Danois était certes plus doué à la course, sinon il ne serait pas aussi insouciant en ce moment.

Le départ fut donné et les garçons de la classe s'élancèrent. Tout le monde savait très bien qu'Andersen se classerait premier, étant suivi d'un Allemand, puis ce serait Berwald. C'était toujours comme ça de toutes façons. Puis l'inévitable se produisit, Mathias, l'imbécile, à quelques mètres de la ligne d'arriver regarda derrière lui avec un grand sourire pour voir Berwald mettre tout pleins d'effort dans sa course et, oui, vous avez devinés, il se planta , et magistralement en plus! Vous avez raison, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, il a ce qu'il mérite~

Il faisait pitié à voir, au sol comme ça. Le prof par contre, n'eut aucun remords lorsqu'il soupira et ordonna au Suédois de le trainer à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi lui? Parce que c'est la vie! Et vers l'infirmerie ils partirent. Aah Mathias, imbécile va.

Berwald tremblait et n'osait pas regarder son rival étendu sur le lit, une main couvrant sa bouche. Ne pas rire lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Il nous faut avouer que le spectacle qu'avait offert le danois dans sa magistrale tombée avait été bien plus que divertissante : elle fut d'une satisfaction sans égale, un régale des plus merveilleux aux yeux attentifs du suédois qui avait observé et enregistré toute la démarche de la chute exécutée sans aucune faute. Puisse Odin permettre plus de douceur de la sorte dans la vie de Berwald. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons, soit, notre Danois qui revenait peu à peu à lui.

-'tain...

Quels paroles notant un vocabulaire recherché de Mathias.

-'matin c'nard.

Blessé ou pas, un imbécile reste un imbécile et donc il n'aurait pas droit à la sympathie du binoclard, ça, jamais! Il le toisa un moment alors que Mathias geignait à la vue de ses blessures.

-T'pris 'n belle d'barque

Car il devait absolument lui préciser 8'D. Au même moment ou presque, on ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'infirmerie, laissant ainsi apparaitre un très grand homme et un blondinet avec une mèche rebelle de la gravité, du sang partout au visage accompagné d'une infirmière plus que furax derrière eux. Elle avait été appelée d'urgence pour venir les séparer et les ramener, car ils s'étaient battus. La dame administrant les soins étaient une sorte de mère pour ces délinquants qui se battaient toujours. Oui, incluant le danois et le suédois et l'américain et le russe, m'enfin, surtout eux. Elle demanda à Berwald de s'occuper des blessures de son rival alors qu'elle s'occuperait du massacre que s'étaient imposés chacun des deux autres jeunes hommes.

Non-pas sans un grognement désapprobateur, le plus grand blond rapporta les produits et instruments pour soigner Mathias qui lui, se retenait de rire de la tronche de son nouvel infirmier personnel.

-Te manque juste l'uniforme! Oh et un sourire en disant "Comment puis-je vous aider" ? Kehehe~

-T'gueul ou j't'explose l'crâne c'nard!

Berwald s'assit près de la tête à claques et se pencha pour observer ses jambes amoché. Les plaies n'était pas si horrible, sauf une qui était très large et ensanglanté. Ce n'était pas une hémorragie, mais la peau était retirée. L'infirmière avait apeine eu Le temps de nettoyer le tout avec de l'eau avant de devoir sortir et donc Berwald n'a qu'à désinfecter et penser.

Air toujours bête, Berwald se mit à la tâche et appliquât le peroxyde imbibé dans un coton sur les plus petites plaies. Mathias se crispa aussitôt et cela ne mit aucun mal à prendre un sourire en coin a Berwald. C'était douloureux? Tant mieux! Le blond d'habitude stoïque prit un malin plaisir à faire rouler le coton sur les petites plaies et finalement, s'attaqua à la plus grosse. Là, notre danois ne put se retenir de se laisser un couinement. Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main pour se retenir et mordit son index fortement. Berwald le laissa et prit une autre boule de coton et le trempa complètement dans le peroxyde, le plantant presque dans la plaies de son éternel rival. Ce dernier en eu les jurons au fond de la gorge, mais ne put qu'émettre un autre petit crie et eu les larmes aux yeux. Le suédois ne lâcha pas ses expressions faciales des yeux, forçant un peu plus sur son nouvel objet de torture.

-A-a-arrête P'tain Ber' ça fait maaal!

Cela fut accompagné par une inspiration coupée à plusieurs fois de la part du Danois et le grand blond lâcha tout objet. Il se leva brusquement et donna un grand coup de pied sur sa chaise avant de sortir, plus frustré que jamais. Mathias n'y compris rien, l'infirmière non plus, mais Berwald était partie, comme ça, sans rien dire pouvant expliquer la raison...


	2. Chapter 2

(./Bouahaahaha. Voici le chapitre deux qui a mis une éternité à arriver, je sais. Vive le Québec en révolution qui a changé mes occupations du moment et tout le tralala… Mais bon, on se plaindra pas, c'est pour la bonne cause! 3 Bon, je vous laisse au chapitre et vous me direz c'que vous en pensez!/.)

KAPITEL 2

Ce pincement au coeur qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement, la chaleur qui avait pris d'assaut ses joues, son nez et ses oreilles. Et merde, pourquoi son bas ventre le chatouillait? C'était quoi tout ce merdier, cette stupide réaction qui l'avait pris d'un coup en regardant ce foutu danois haleter et souffrir sous ses mains? Le faire souffrir, c'est tout ce qu'il aimait de plus lorsqu'on parlait de la relation entre lui et Mathias, mais alors pourquoi il avait cette putain d'érection dans son pentalon! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi! Le grand suédois frappa dans un mur. Berwald était gay, c'était un cas réglée depuis belle lurette, mais MATHIAS! Franchement, qui serait assez con pour aimer un mec du genre? Bon d'accord, il n'était pas laid du tout mais- NON, pas de, mais qui tiennes, c'était un être détestable, horriblement con et tête en l'air! Il n'avait rien d'enviable ou de désirable chez le danois, non, absolument rien! Il était en manque, c'est ça, Berwald était en manque et c'était son sexe qui lui rapellait! Aaaah, tout s'explique enfin...

Calmé, Berwald se massa le poignet un moment avant de repartir. Au diable les cours, il s'était beaucoup trop énervé, il s'en allait chez lui. De toutes façons, ça n'étonnerait personne en classe, le binoclard manquait souvent à cause du blond. Le lendemain fut paisible grâce à l'absence d'un certain Mathias, suivi d'une longue et belle fin de semaine où le suédois put calmer ses ardeurs et complètement oublier l'existence même de Mathias.

Biensûre, Berwald dut retourner en classe le lendemain et retrouver la tête de con qui lui rendait la vie impossible. Mathias ne manqua pas d'aller le voir aussitôt qu'il eut mis les pieds dans la classe, son grand sourire et son inconscience comme seules armes. Je crois que vous savez tous ce qui va sortir de sa bouche ou presque:

-Eeh Berwi' ! Ta tête de con à passé une belle fin de semaine~?

Tu parles qu'il a passer une belle fin de semaine, surtout loins de toi quoi...

-Et toi... J'père qu'ta s'ffere.

Bah, quoi souhaiter autre que de la souffrance à son rival?Lui souhaiter la mort aurait été légèrement trop poussé, et de plus, il se retrouverait sans ennemi, et donc, des journées plus longues. Oh ,mais attendez, ne croyez pas non plus qu'il l'apprécis hm! Berwald le déteste autant que le salé déteste le sucré... :'D

-Pffeuh, J'me suis pratiquement déjà remis~ J'suis trop fort hein!

Cela fut dit avec un sourire fière et glorieux, comme s'il avait survécu à la guerre -Mais opposant lui et son imbécilité, c'est peine perdu, en fait y'aura jamais trêve là-dessus-. Beaucoup se demandes pourquoi en fait, il s'acharnait à embêter un des hommes les plus effrayants parmi les élèves, et surtout le plus bête quoi. Même l'allemand faisait moins peur! Faut croire que ça l'amusait, enrager l'autre et se faire taper dessus, chacun son truc.

-T'aurait pus y rester. S'aurait 'té m'eux.

-C'que tu peux être con! Sans coeur va! Maintenant files-moi ton dev' , j'l'ai pas fais 8'D

Irrécupérable~ Et en plus, c'est qu'il sait très bien qu'il se ferait dire non! Einstein dit que faire une erreur n'est pas faire preuve d'idiotie, a condition que la même erreur n'est pas répété deux fois! Mathias doit être un pur demeuré...

-N'n! D'merde toi, T'faitch' !

S'en suivi d'une ribambelle d'insultes et d'injures. (Tiens, n'avions nous pas commencé d'une manière similaire au chapitre un ?). Math' avait réussi a choppé le cahier et avait retranscrit à la vitesse lumière les numéros avant de le balancer Au suédois. Il était doué en retranscription l'danois!

Le cours se termina, puis celui d'ensuite également. L'heure du midi enfin fit son apparition et tous les étudiants se ruèrent à la cafet. Quelques-uns d'entre eux par contre avait leurs lunch, comme Mathias, Berwald et Tino. Le binoclard ne tenait pas particulièrement manger en présence de l'ingrate personne que représentait le danois, mais il se prohibait de démontrer quelconque violence devant celui qu'il protégeait comme son petit frère d'autres parents, Tino. Patience patience mon petit Berwald, il finira par partir... Oupas.

Et Mathias parlait, et Mathias parlait. Le finlandais, être trop gentil pour son propre bien, plaignait le blessé et lui donnait sa pleine attention, n'en laissant aucune au grand stoïque. Pas la peine de vous dire que ça le frustra au plus haut point, et que son aura menaçant gagna un niveau. Faut croire que c'est la simple présence de Mathias qui le fait xp! Il était sur le point d'exploser lorsque l'Albinos de l'école posa sa main sur l'épaule danois. Gilbert, un auto-proclamé Prussien, était ami avec Mathias dut aux divers mauvais coups qu'ils ont fait ensemble. Souvent, l'américain les rejoignait dans leurs coups, et ça faisait d'eux un trio d'imbécile. Mais bon, pour en revenir à maintenant, Gilbert vint kidnapper le blesser presque rétablit et le retira de la table des nordiques ( Car ouais, Lukas, un norvégiens, et Emil, un islandais mangeait à la même table, mais puisqu'on a pas besoin d'eux tout de suite... 8'D ).

Berwald put souffler un peu, et manger le restant de son repas en paix et sérénité... Mouais, va falloir m'expliquer pour la pensées de cet Imbécil lui revenait sans cesse...! Son sandwich engloutit et la pensée devenu insupportable bien installée, il se leva et salua Tino, puis se mis à la recherche du pauv' con. Pour lui dore quoi...? Aucune idée. Il le retrouva dans la cours arrière. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir vu: Mathias fila de l'argent au prusse, et ce dernier lui remis un sac de plastique, remplis d'herbe séché et foncé...

Ce crétin c'était embarqué dans quoi encore!


End file.
